


heLLFire

by nZk_Kanra



Category: Id:Invaded (Anime)
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-04-30
Updated: 2020-04-30
Packaged: 2021-03-01 20:46:52
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,167
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23933284
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/nZk_Kanra/pseuds/nZk_Kanra
Summary: ☆The work  fan fiction, same setting different case.☆Original characters contained.☆No specially described relationship(s).☆The timeline could take place before anime.☆Sakaido alone in well, written in first-person POV☆Special thanks to @应钟 who helped me (the original author) finishing my idea for the story!☆ The first idea came from another artist’s work, may contain spoilers, will be pointed out in the last chapter.
Kudos: 11





	heLLFire

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [温暖地狱](https://archiveofourown.org/external_works/614116) by 亲没救了. 



[Translation Permission](https://drive.google.com/file/d/1LmPutfD66M_45_XfhW-59yvGzDFUPZNE/view?usp=sharing)

☆The work <ID: Invaded> fan fiction, same setting different case.

☆Original characters contained.

☆No specially described relationship(s).

☆The timeline could take place before anime.

☆Sakaido alone in well, written in first-person POV

☆Special thanks to [ @应钟 ](https://www.lofter.com/mentionredirect.do?blogId=515237944) who helped me ([the original author](https://qinmeijiule233.lofter.com/)) finishing my idea for the story!

☆ The first idea came from another artist’s work, may contain spoilers, will be pointed out in the last chapter.

☆Progress: [1](https://qinmeijiule233.lofter.com/post/1e55d42b_1c8da39d7)

【Inject Sakaido】

Darkness.

Endless darkness and silence surrounded me, filling up every space in the room.

Not able to see anything, or hear anything—— in this stage, the existence of “me” is unusual.

“... I”...

I remembered. My name is Sakaido, a detective, and I came here for… eh? Wait… Why am I … here again?

【Sakaido awaken】

“Director Momoki, Sakaido woke up.” Sarina turned and reported. 

Momoki Funetaro just frowned and gave no response.

Habutae asked the question in the man’s mind: 

“But…? Why would Sakaido wake up without seeing Kaeru?”

“Where’re Kaeru’s coordinates?”

“It is almost doubling with Sakaido, director.” 

“So Kaeru is here in the well, and the Mizuhanome System is working correctly,” Washiwaka said. “And we couldn’t gather any information from Sakaido’s view… what is happening?”

Is the problem with this well?”

……

My brain is going chaotic, and I cannot remember the reason why I’m here. No matter how hard I tried.

Well, whatever. I am here, in a room full of nothing. It’s hard to stay in a condition like this, and humans cannot survive in a room without anything for longer than three days… No light, no sound, even my own sound of breathing and heartbeat… I can’t hear it. 

My memory does contain the information on sound and music, so I’m probably not deaf; But right now, at the moment, I couldn’t hear my breathing and heartbeat. Which means I lost my sense of hearing, it could've been damaged. 

If I follow this path of thinking, the reason why I couldn’t see anything… Could it also have been damaged? 

Maybe I am in a normal world, I just couldn’t sense it… 

——I grasped the material under me.

Cloth? I’ve been laying on this place the whole time. It seems like I just “regained” my sense of feeling so I was able to touch and feel it. I am a human, not something else. I paused, and started making trails in the area around me… this is probably a bed, from the feeling.

So this is a normal room.

Not sure if my hearing and sight are going to recover, but I can’t just keep waiting for that without doing anything. I sat up, slowly got off the bed, steps on the floor. The bed is aligned with the bedroom wall, there isn’t anything hanging on the wall, either. I took a small step while holding onto the wall, the ground is covered in a thin layer of liquid, warm. I couldn’t tell what it was, I couldn't smell it either. Water maybe?

I stood up again, still holding onto the wall, slowly walked around the room. An enclosed space, the longer side is eight steps, the shorter is six… no door. The side with the bed has a window, the opposite side is a desk and chair, one drawer. Then by the last wall, there’s a small section separated from the room with glass shields for other needs… once again I'm back to the bed. 

Tch.

It’s almost like a jail.

“Director Momoki, the model of the room is finished.” Shiratake sent the model over to the man.

“Good. Based on the measurement Sakaido got, is there any room that could be matched?”

“This… we still need more information from the room, there are too many options based on what we have at the moment. It is not positive that the room does actually exist.”

“This well is formed based on the cognition particles we collected on the victim Yuka Ishino,” Habutae explained. “We weren’t able to collect any cognition particles from the last three victims because they were left out in the wilderness. All four victims, Oyamada Mizuki, Shimazaki Minami, Oishi Shiori, and Ishino Yuka, have a similarity between them. Their bodies were dissected from the waist up, all the organs were taken out. Preliminary speculation that the murderer may have the habit of eating what they have taken out. So maybe the room is just symbols, there isn’t any actual address for this place.”

“...... That’s a problem.”

Momoki’s face darkened, he followed the pink spot marked at Sakaido’s position;

“... Is there any chance for that liquid on the ground to be a strong acid?”

Slowly, my view started to clear up: good news, maybe my vision is going to recover soon. I sat on the bed, blinking my eyes, trying to tell the surrounding before me: Gray and black, no other color, just different shades of gray. I stared at my palm, the same thing. Then the problem would be with my eyes, I can’t tell the colors: but this is not a big deal, at least it is better than black all over. The walls are dark gray, and the liquid below me… um, also gray.

What is that? It looks quite disgusting. 

“Not acid. Sakaido’s clothes were dipped in this liquid, but there is no sign of corrosion, Sakaido didn’t have any uncomfortable feelings when he touched the liquid either.”

“That’s good. At least one possibility of death was taken out for Sakaido.” Momoki continued, “look for any possible area for trap doors from Sakaido’s view. Kaeru is still not found, there is a chance for the body being hidden.” 

“Roger that.”

Then a problem appeared. 

Why am I able to see?

I looked up, there was no light on the ceiling. Even the view from the window is all black. If this room has no source of light, according to the principle of visual imaging, I shouldn’t be able to see anything at all. But right now, I can clearly see every detail of the room. This is illogical, not the way it’s supposed to be. 

Well… there are too many things that are unreasonable in this room, this is only one of them. Let’s just put this away for a moment.

So if I could remember that I’m a detective, then I must have a reason to be here. This room has no door, only one window. And what is outside of the window is unknown, then this whole room is an enclosed space. Interesting, were I supposed to escape? If I chose not to, will there be consequences to that? What if I just do nothing and continue to go back and sleep?

Unsure of what will happen, everything here is unknown. My memory tells me that I’m not the owner of this room, and for the reason why I will be here… unknown.

Whatever, whether it is a clue or a puzzle, let ’s start with the furnishings here.

“Well I’m not sure if this is important but, Sakaido didn’t realize that…”

Shirou Kokufu said and took out a picture.

“This is the water level when he first got his vision…. And this is the water level right now at the moment.”

“The water level is rising!”

“——And it doesn’t seem like it will stop. At first, Sakaido had to kneel down to be able to reach the water, and described it as ‘a thin layer’. But now the water level is rising above his ankles… and the speed is picking up!” Togo exclaimed, “if this continues… Sakaido would get drowned in it.”

“... Sakaido will continue to get injected.” Funetaro Momoki took a deep breath, unconsciously gripped harder on the bars surrounding the well, “...... put all attention on the clues Sakaido finds!”

...It seemed like someone used to live here.

I pulled out the drawer—— full of snacks, chips, cookies, candies, and gum… Things that kids will like. Now I’m even more confident that this is not my room, I’m just an outsider. I grabbed the bag of cookies and examined: a very common brand… I think I’ve tried it before.

Then to the desk. One glass cup and a single toothbrush—— the owner lives alone, this probably could be confirmed. Then I took out a couple of notebooks from the bottom layer of the desk, one of them has a couple of pages torn from the back, but not sure where it went; a ballpoint pen, there’s still half of the ink left. Maybe before I die in here, I could still write a note… just kidding. 

The only special decoration is the sculpture of the Virgin Mary, roughly finished. Is the owner Christian? … Doesn’t seem like it, the only religious symbol in this entire room is the sculpture alone, not even a Bible—— since I can only see the color gray, the sculpture is almost blending in with the dark gray background, the gentle smile of Virgin Mary seemed… not welcoming. Definitely not something I dare to touch.

Eh……? Hold on, when has the water level gotten so high?

“You finally realized...” Wakashika facepalmed, “It has gotten over your knees already——”

“Director Momoki, these things can all be bought from the supermarket, nothing too special.”

“What about that sculpture?”

“There’s no matching options for that. It seems like it’s hand-made, from the rough finishing.”

“……”

“The clues don't add up. There isn’t anything that could point us out to the killer himself at the moment…” Said Habutae, “and the best thing is, we still couldn’t find Kaeru. And figuring out how she died was supposed to be the most important thing to solve this case…”

……

It sounded far away at first, deep rolling sound… then closer, and closer… then clearer… until I am sure that——

My hearing is back.

The water level is still rising. I walked to the bathroom that is separated from the room, the sink is overflowing with the dark-colored liquid—— dripping onto the ground.

It’s probably going to be the end of the world if Japan’s water source becomes like this one day.

I tried to open the drain at the bottom of the sink but from the direction of the water flow… the pipe is also dripping out the same liquid… what even is this… I’m not going to taste that no matter what.

I suddenly felt something and pulled it out. I took it out of the paper towel it was wrapped in and examined it closely. 

A ring. I can wear it too, there’s even more space left. A man’s ring, with a few letters and numbers carved on the inner side of it. Not much damage on it. may have been the information of the original owner. 

“...... we located the store where the ring was bought and customized. Based on the information from the ring, the buyer is Kawai Ren. But Ren has already passed away on the record, and his wife died from disease four years ago.”

“Does Kawai Ren have any other relatives?”

“One son.”

“Tell the field officers, send Kawai’s address to Matsuoka. And markdown information on Kawai Ren’s social group. Since the killer threw his ring in the sewer, maybe he does not have a good relationship with him.”

“Roger that.”

There doesn’t seem to be anything else in the area that is useful, I searched around one more time—— nothing new. Then I went back to the desk… the water level was still rising, the desk had already been drowned. I picked up the notebook—— soaked. I can’t write anything on there anymore. 

If the water continues to fill, and without anywhere to let it out, I would get drowned at any point. Humans can hold their breath for 3 to 5 mins in the water… Although I only exist to solve the puzzle, a detective who doesn’t even know what the puzzle is dying meaninglessly here does not seem to be a good idea. I have to get out. 

I looked at the window.

I tried everything, anything I could to break the window. But it wouldn’t make a crack. I grabbed the glass cup on the desk and smashed it at the window, it crushed in my hand before it did any damage to the shield. It only made a cut in my hand, it hurts. But the water level has already gotten over my chest, and I started taking off all my clothing so it wouldn’t drag me down… Thank goodness the water is warm, being completely naked in the water wasn’t cold… I feel like I can smell things again. 

The smell of blood. 

I suddenly realized something, and raised my wounded hand out from the water… yes, the blood is dark gray in my vision, and the liquid that filled the room is also dark gray, the wall and desk are also dark gray…. 

I’m in a room filled with blood.

———— blood filled every little space of the room.

【Sakaido died】

TBC.


End file.
